1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention pertains to operable wall systems that are used to partition large rooms into smaller rooms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operable wall systems, also known as movable wall panel systems, find useful application in a variety of venues, such as classrooms, offices, convention centers, hospitals, etc. In these venues, operable wall systems can be utilized to efficiently divide or compartmentalize interior space into a multitude of separate, smaller rooms. In particular, the operable wall panels are typically connected to trolleys that roll within an overhead track, and travel of the trolleys within the track allows the panels to be moved between a stacked orientation in a storage location, and a straightened orientation in alignment with the overhead track.
One type of operable wall system is a continuously-hinged panel system in which each operable wall panel is typically hinged to its adjacent panels. Continuously-hinged panel systems are frequently electrically driven between a stacked orientation and a straightened orientation. One problem with continuously-hinged panels is that during panel movement, the leading operable wall panel has a tendency to move out of alignment with the overhead track as it unfolds and extends from its stacked orientation to its straightened orientation. As the leading operable wall panel waivers during unfolding and extension, it causes the rest of the continuously-hinged panels to either drift out or extend in an unaligned fashion. This movement is undesirable as these unaligned panels can eventually jam and hinder further wall extension.
For the above-mentioned reasons, there is a need for an apparatus that prevents the leading operable wall panel from moving out of alignment as it unfolds and extends from its stacked orientation to its straightened orientation.
The present invention aligns the leading operable wall panel of a continuously-hinged panel system with the track of a track and trolley system as the system unfolds and extends from its stacked orientation to its straightened orientation. The present invention provides a latch mechanism that secures the lead operable wall panel to the lead trolley of a track and trolley system, thereby preventing the rest of the hinged panels from extending in an unaligned orientation.
The latch mechanism of the present invention is used in combination with a continuously-hinged panel system operating within a track and trolley system. In certain embodiments, the lead trolley includes a latch pin that extends downward from the trolley and through a slot in the track. The latch mechanism is attached to the top edge of the lead operable wall panel of the continuously-hinged panel system and includes a catch member configured to receive the latch pin depending down from the lead trolley. When the operable wall panels begin to extend and the lead operable wall panel swings open, the latch mechanism catches the latch pin and locks the lead operable wall panel in a straight orientation, solidly aligned with the track.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the latch assembly system includes a track and a trolley system. The lead trolley moves within the track and includes a latch pin that extends downward from the lead trolley through the track. A lead operable wall panel of the continuously-hinged panel system is connected to and carried by the lead trolley. A pivot member is pivotally coupled to the lead trolley and the lead operable wall panel pivotally moves about the pivot member. The latch assembly system also includes a latch mechanism which is attached to the top edge of the lead operable wall panel. In another embodiment, the latch mechanism is attached to the top edge of an operable wall panel that is not the lead operable wall panel.
The latch mechanism includes a catch member for catching the latch pin depending down from the lead trolley. The catch member is configured to engage the latch pin. The catch member includes a cam surface for engaging the latch pin, a stop face for stopping the engagement of the latch pin, and a latch pin seat for maintaining the latch pin within the catch member. In one aspect of the invention, the latch mechanism further includes a biasing assembly for maintaining the catch member against the latch pin and locking the operable wall panel into alignment with the track. In one form, the biasing assembly includes a resilient biasing member, an elongated shaft extending through the resilient biasing member, and a pin member extending downward through the shaft for operating against the resilient biasing member. When the catch member catches the latch pin depending down from the lead trolley, the pin member operates against the resilient biasing member to keep the resilient biasing member biased and the latch mechanism locked about the latch pin. In a specific embodiment, the resilient biasing member includes a spring disposed about the shaft between two bracket members. The spring can be a compression spring.
The manner in which the latch mechanism secures the latch pin enables the continuously-hinged panels to move between a stacked orientation in a storage location to a straightened orientation in alignment with the overhead track. Once the latch pin is secured within the latch mechanism, the lead operable wall panel does not waiver.
Because the operable wall panels do not jam as they extend in alignment with the overhead track, the panels are likely to last longer in their optimal condition. Other objects of the invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following written description and accompanying figures.